


Rising, Flying, Falling

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Because of Reasons, Gen, How do I tag?, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story of a woman that travels home to her grandfather, after learning of her grandmother's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising, Flying, Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be practice for Shakespearean sonnets, but it ended up with a different scheme instead. This was also written in reverse order, so if it makes no sense that would be the reason.
> 
> Mechanical notes: each section consists of four quatrains. The first line of the first three quatrains are heptameter, with the following three being pentameter, with the final quatrain switching between pentameter and heptameter. The rhyme scheme is a-b-a-b, c-c-c-c, d-e-d-e, f-g-f-g.

I

 

Do you recall cold nights, how

Stars shone above, distant to your plight?

You wished upon their light, promised a vow

If only they saved you from your great fright?

 

You have found you’ve lost today,

For you know nothing can last forever.

Your savior from your life of hell, you never

Thought she would leave; yet her cord was severed.

 

I know you are in great pain,

And I know you believed it would not pass.

Your skies turned dark, withholding heavy rain,

I see you tremble, your stone turned to glass.

 

Leave now, my love, go home to your last father.

None can share your pain but the

Man who loved her most, who called you daughter.

Run now, my dear, to your trees.

 

II

 

Plumes of gold and red fill

Your eyes, an ocean of metallic leaves

So dressed for the coming of autumn. Still

Does your excitement grow, untouched by thieves?

 

Recall, travel was not planned;

Dreaming of home, this long-forgotten land

Whose eternity had long dulled into sand

Was an impossibility so grand!

 

Yet here you are my dear,

Back home where imagination was king.

Benevolent ruler he was, with spear

In hand, lovingly bound to wife by ring.

 

Grandmother is gone now, my girl, but her

Beloved does remain.

Seek him out now, my love, given the spur

To rekindle hearts torn twain.

 

III

 

Do you recall cold nights, how

Stars shone above, distant to your plight?

You wished upon their light, promised a vow

If only they saved you from your great fright?

 

You have found you’ve lost today,

For you know nothing can last forever.

Your savior from your life of hell, you never

Thought she would leave; yet her cord was severed.

 

I know you are in great pain,

And I know you believed it would not pass.

Your skies turned dark, withholding heavy rain,

I see you tremble, your stone turned to glass.

 

Leave now, my love, go home to your last father.

None can share your pain but the

Man who loved her most, who called you daughter.

Run now, my dear, to your trees.


End file.
